The present invention relates to an IC card which has a CPU and a memory. The IC card can execute many functions by virtue of its CPU and memory.
It has been well known to place a keyboard on an IC card. The IC card can then execute functions corresponding to commands inputted from the keyboard.
As the level of technology advances, IC cards can execute more functions. Correspondingly there are more commands associated with these functions.
For example, the code of 0001 indicates INPUT. Users must remember this code and push appropriate keys. Generally, most users find this inconvenient. It is more convenient to provide a separate key corresponding to each function of the IC card. However, more space is needed on such a smart card for many keys, corresponding to the many functions.
The merit of an IC card is portability. Users neither need nor want larger cards. The size of the IC card must be small. Therefore, little space for keys exists on an IC card.